Pour une Ceinture
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Combat pour la ceinture du Heavyweight Championship entre un Edge excédé par Vicky et un Randy victime d'un horrible coup bas


**Titre : Pour Une Ceinture **

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime **

**Type : OS**

**Rated : M**

**Univers : WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment)**

**Couple : Edge/Randy Orton **

**Résumé : Combat pour la ceinture du Heavyweight Championship entre un Edge excédé par Vicky et un Randy victime d'un horrible coup bas =)**

**Disclammer : Euuh bah, ils s'appartiennent à eux mêmes ^^**

**Situation : en 2009, lors de l'épisode avec Vickie Guerro et la Familia.**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

Dans sa loge de manager général de SmackDown, Vicky Guerrero était vautrée sur son canapé, les pieds posés sur les genoux musclés de son mari Edge, qui les lui massait, les yeux perdus ailleurs.

« -Honey, cria Vicky avec sa voix de crécelle, tu es prêt pour ton match ?

-Bien sur, Darling, je vais l'avoir cette ceinture, rassura Edge de sa grosse voix.

-Bon alors, va te préparer ! Ordonna-t-elle, autoritaire. »

Edge obéit, essayant de rester calme malgré l'envie de claquer la vieille joue flasque de cette salope de Vicky.

Arrivé dans les vestiaires spacieux de l'aréna de Detroit, il se dirigea d'un pas lent et las vers le casier qui portait son pseudonyme.

D'un geste rodé par l'habitude, il se saisit de son pantalon de lycra rouge, orné de son surnom en lettre de feu « The Rated R Super Star ».

Il eut un sourire amusé, en regardant le vêtement, se disant que c'était on-ne-peut-plus ridicule de porter ce genre de frusques beaucoup trop serrées à son âge.

Il attrapa son long manteau de cuir, ponctué d'attaches métalliques, son shampoing et son soin pour cheveux, ses bottes assorties au pantalon hideux et un string rouge vif, le préféré de sa « femme » avant de se rendre vers les douches, marchant comme un zombie dont la cervelle pendrait sur le côté.

Comme à son habitude, il se déshabilla, retirant ses vêtements avec une lenteur qui aurait rendu fou, n'importe quel spécimen du genre humain qui se serait trouvé là.  
Son tee-shirt gris clair rejoignit son jean et son boxer noir rapidement et le bel étalon blond tourna le robinet de l'eau chaude, trottinant sous le jet d'eau, d'une manière qui rappelait sa nature d'homosexuel, en tordant les fesses et en faisant tourner sa choupinette comme un hélicoptère, et se cala contre le carrelage rendu brûlant par la température de l'eau.

Durant de longues minutes libératrices, il se prélassa sous le jet d'eau bouillante qui agressait sa peau, comme s'il pouvait la débarrasser de l'odeur et des caresses de son épouvantable femme.

Il se remémora comment, se prêtant au jeu débile des scénaristes de la WWE, il avait accepté de se montrer comme le méchant, le tricheur, le profiteur, marié à la manager général de SmackDown que personne ne pouvait supporter.

Il pensait naïvement, que comme n'importe quel scénario, il allait finir par se produire un changement et il ne devrait plus commettre cette comédie débile.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'est que, pour rendre Edge insupportable aux yeux du publique ET pour se venger de Vickie, les scénaristes n'avaient pas prévenue cette dernière du sketch.

Ainsi, Edge était REELEMENT entiché de ce dragon et pour une durée encore indéterminée.

Malgré tout, Edge avait essayé de voir Vickie avec un œil objectif, de ne pas la juger et d'apprendre à la connaitre. Mais malgré tout ces efforts, il ne voyait en elle qu'une grosse vache chiante et méchante ! Son visage boursouflé apparut dans l'esprit de Edge et un frisson de dégout le parcourut. Voulant profiter des minutes restantes de sa douche au naturel, avant de se faire encore passer pour un connard de première.

Heureusement, Edge avait pu informer ses compagnons catcheurs, qui le connaissaient bien, de la situation. Tous ses amis, Chris Jericho, Zack Ryder et Kurt Hawkins (qui eux aussi devaient jouer un rôle de gardes du corps de Vickie dans le scénario), Miz and Morrison, et même ce petit prétentieux de Orton avec sa clique, les « Priceless », Cody Rhodes et Ted Dibiase, avaient tous eu beaucoup d'attention avec lui pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Malgré tout, il devait affronter Orton ce soir pour le titre, et il savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun cadeau.

La mine sombre, les yeux cernés et la peau ruisselante, il s'habilla d'un mouvement au début rituel, mais qui était devenu un supplice mécanique. L'idée de catcher ce soir, réussit à lui décrocher un sourire.

* * *

Acclamé par la foule, les Priceless sortaient du ring, arpentaient le couloir et rentraient aux vestiaires, après avoir humilié leurs adversaires, les Colons, Carlito et Primo, les deux frères portoricains. Leurs ceintures de champions par équipe pendaient lourdement autour de leurs hanches qui se rapprochèrent alors que leurs bouches purent enfin s'unir un bref instant langoureux.

Pour les deux amoureux, catcher ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, les muscles huilés et en slip, étaient une douce torture. Mais ne pouvoir se serrer, s'enlacer et s'embrasser, ça c'était TRES dur. Ils devaient donc attendre de rentrer aux vestiaires pour se retrouver en amoureux. C'est peut être cette motivation qui les faisait gagner de plus en plus vite, qui sait ?

Mais pour autant, il ne pouvait vivre leur idylle passé la porte des vestiaires, puisque leur maitre, le grand Randy Orton, ne le tolérait pas.

Orton était malheureux, et ça Cody et Ted le savaient mieux que quiconque. Randy était fou amoureux. Mais la personne qu'il convoitait était prise. Mais prise de cœur. Prise tout court. Marié, enfin symboliquement, à une grognasse.

Hééé oui, notre beau Randy s'était entiché de Edge et ne rêvait plus que de ses bras posés autour de son torse. Mais évidemment, il continuait à agir avec lui comme un petit con prétentieux. Ça n'arrangerait rien, lui répétait Cody et Ted, mais sa timidité l'empêchait de se détendre aux contacts du beau blond et il réagissait par l'agressivité, pour ne pas lui violer les lèvres.

Mais dans quelques minutes, Randy allait devoir se battre CONTRE Edge, autrement dit, se frotter CONTRE Edge, tomber SUR Edge, attraper DES MORCEAUX de Edge. Et si possible, gagner le titre. Chose qu'il appréhendait, puisque s'il venait à gagner, il devrait faire The Viper*. Et LA, à CE MOMENT PRECIS, Edge comprendrait, c'est sûr.

Pensez donc, rampez sur le sol à côté de son visage, il aurait le slip qui toucherait le sol en forme pyramidale. Et si il devait faire le tombé … OMG, il ne pourrait jamais relever ses fesses ainsi, et se coucher sur lui avec la trique qu'il aurait.

S'il voulait gagner, Edge saurait, s'il voulait garder son secret, Edge l'emporterait.

Au son de la cloche, il se dirigea vers le couloir, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire, les muscles huilés à l'extrême, son joli boxer moulant avec son nom sur ces fesses, bien ajusté, ces cheveux parfaitement ras, ses yeux, toujours aussi bleus. Parfait.

Sa musique Voices In My Head retentit et il s'avança, jouant cette vipère qu'il devait être.

* * *

Edge entendit la cloche qui retentit pour lui.

Il ajusta son pantalon pour ne faire dépasser aucune partie de son anatomie postérieure, enfila ses bottes, son manteau, trempa ses cheveux dans l'eau et s'avança au son de Alter Bridge - Métalingus, jouant son macho, son beau gosse blond, sachant pertinemment que Vickie roulait sur ses pas, poussée avec « beaucoup de joie », par Hawkins et Ryder …

Orton était déjà là et il le regardait avec défi.

* * *

Ce que Edge ne savait pas, c'est que le défi c'était pour lui et qu'il se mordait les yeux pour ne pas MATTER OSTENSIBLEMENT le magnifique blond enveloppé de son manteau trop sexy et sans bien sur oser imaginer ce qui se cache sous ce magnifique pantalon moulant. Ne pas lire son nom sur ce joli popotin ou s'en est fini de toi Randy.

* * *

Les deux catcheurs se rejoignirent sur le ring après que Edge soit monté sur les cordes pour finir son entrée*.

Ils se toisèrent, avec l'air agressif et conquérant qu'ils doivent avoir. Mais Edge semblait triste et Randy peu sûr de lui, ce qui était TRES étrange !

La cloche sonna et ce fut le début du combat.

Edge sauta sur Orton qui l'évita. Ils se lançaient tout deux sur les cordes et finir par se faire un double coup de la corde à linge et s'étalèrent face à face. Ce match allait être serré dit Jim Ross, le commentateur texan.

Pas dans le sens que tu crois pensa Randy.

C'est alors que tout s'accéléra. Coup de la corde à linge de Edge, coup de coude porté par Randy, coup de genoux porté par Edge, souplesse ventrale portée par Edge, prise du sommeil portée par Orton, coup de poing des deux côtés du ring, clef de bras des deux aspirants au titre, combo brise dos/brise nuque de Randy Orton, Edgecution portée par Edge, chaise électrique de Edge, descente du genoux de Orton, punt kick par Orton.

Edge avait préparé son spear alors que Randy se couchait pour entreprendre le RKO.

Edge vit la détresse dans les yeux de Randy qui baissa la tête, et c'est là que le blond apparut la grosse bosse qui gonflait le slip de Randy. Perturbé et ne sachant pas pourquoi, il fonça sur lui pour lui faire son spear. Au moment où il arriva sur Orton, celui-ci sauta et fit son RKO. La nuque de Edge claqua et il retomba au sol.

Randy était effondré, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire le tombé, c'était trop dur de terrasser l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se mit alors à cheval sur lui et simula des droites et des gauches en faisant bouger sa tête.

C'est alors que Vickie hurla des ordres à Kurt Hawkins et Zack Ryder pour qu'ils attaquent violemment Orton. Randy se dégagea du corps semi-conscient de Edge, accorda toutes ses pensées d'une seconde pour remercier Dieu, et s'attaqua aux clones blonds de Edge, version moins beaux quand même.

* * *

Edge grogna et commença à se relever. La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Randy était attiré par lui ! C'était inattendu mais parfaitement opportun.

D'un bond, il se mit sur ses pieds, rejoints les trois hommes qui se battaient sans vraiment porter les coups, car ils s'aimaient bien. Il chuchota quelque chose et les quatre mâles se dirigèrent hors du ring en direction du fauteuil de la manager générale.

Vickie prit peur et hurla à l'aide, mais personne ne la défendra cette fois. Les 4 catcheurs lui infligèrent une correction qu'elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt. La pseudo-handicapé partie à toutes jambes, oubliant soudainement son invalidité et se réfugia chez l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait vraiment, le Big Show. On entendit plus parler d'elle pendant un bon moment.

* * *

De leurs côtés, les deux aspirants au titre furent décompté à l'extérieur et perdirent le titre, qui revenait donc à son ancien propriétaire, John Cena, qui hurlait partout des You Can't See Me !

Les 4 catcheurs rejoignirent les vestiaires.

Kurt et Zack partirent de leur côté pour se bécoter au calme et se remettre de leurs émotions, laissant ainsi Randy et Edge seuls.

Ils croisèrent Cody et Ted, à qui ils racontèrent toute l'histoire et qui partirent également dans une direction opposée.

* * *

Les deux paires d'yeux bleus se cherchèrent d'abord, ne sachant comment se rencontrer et quoi se dire. Edge finit par saisir le menton de Randy, le fixer intensément dans les yeux et lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Randy ? »

Randy Orton se sentit fondre dans son slip et essaya de faire honneur aux kilos de testostérones qu'il portait en lui et répondit, presque sans trembler :

« -Rien .. Rien du tout.

-Me prend pas pour un bleu Orton, (ce manque de gentillesse fit de la peine à Randy), j'ai bien vu que c'était la fête dans ton slip tout à l'heure. Alors répond, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Randy baissa la tête, il avait tout d'un coup honte de lui. Il se sentait con. Il devait lui dire. De toute façon, Edge était gay … Ça se trouve, peut être même qu'il … Non non non, impossible. Ne commence pas à te mettre des fausses idées en tête Randy. Mais parce qu'il subsistait un peut être négligeable par sa frousse mais non négligeable par sa choupinette, il fonça :

« Edge, je suis amoureux de toi. »

Grand blanc, grand moment de solitude.

Edge s'attendait à cette réponse mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait les couilles de le dire. Il était, comme on dit, sur le cul.

Randy en profita et tenta sa chance. Il se rapprocha du beau blond, mêlant leurs deux souffles en un. Le regarda lascivement dans les yeux en y mettant tout le désir qu'il ressentait depuis des mois, et approcha ses lèvres de sa bouche. Edge ne broncha pas et ferma les yeux, enroulant ses bras autour des hanches du brun pour le rapprocher de lui. Il lui rendit son baiser alors que Randy perdait pied et se raccrochait au cou de son aimé.

Ils se découvraient mutuellement dans ce baiser, alliant passion, fougue mais timidité.

Edge rompit le baiser et dit à Randy sans desserrer leur étreinte :

« Écoute, Randy, tu me plais bien aussi, mais je n'ai pas encore le genre de sentiments que tu as à mon égard. Alors je veux bien essayer d'être avec toi, si tu es d'accord, bien sur. »

Pour toute réponse, Randy sourit franchement et reposa ses lèvres sur celles du beau blond. Il avait intérêt à assurer.

* * *

Quelques baisers langoureux plus tard, les deux Apollons se trouvaient ensemble sous la douche. Leurs lèvres semblaient refuser de ses séparer et leur étreinte se faisait plus virile et plus forte. Ils se frottaient lascivement l'un à l'autre. C'était à l'imite de l'indécence pensèrent Kurt, Hawkins, Cody et Ted qui … non ils ne les espionnaient pas pourquoi ? (Un tirage d'oreille de Chris Jericho et CM Punk qui se sentaient observés dans leurs ébats à eux, remit les quatre fouineurs à leur place : dans un placard à balais fermé à clef ^^)

Edge et Randy découvraient leurs corps d'une toute autre manière que sur le ring. Randy pouvait contourner les muscles du ventre et du torse du blonds avec sa langue alors que les grandes mains de Edge effleuraient ce dos si bien sculpté. Ils avaient gardé le bas, cachant ainsi leurs membres en érection, du moins, pour l'instant.

L'eau qui coulait sur leurs deux corps attisaient leur désir et leurs baisers s'approfondirent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dévorent le visage mutuellement.

Avec cette force qui lui était propre, Edge soulevait Randy qui entourait ses hanches de ses jambes et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Ses mains tenaient fermement ses fesses fermes qui appelaient au viol et sa bouche glissa le long du cou du brun qui grognait de plaisir. C'était totalement indécent pensèrent Chris et Punk qui reg … non ils ne regardaient pas. (Un tirage d'oreille de Miz et John Morrison qui se sentaient observer dans leurs ébats à eux, remit les deux fouineurs à leur place : dans le fameux placard à balais.)

Randy glissa ses mains le long du dos de son beau blond, palpant cette peau si masculine entre ses doigts. Puis Edge se mit en mouvement. Il porta Randy ainsi jusqu'au vestiaire privé de Triple H qui fermait à clef, lui. Il reposa Randy sur la table de massage de Hunter et se retourna fermer la porte. Mais ils vont faire ce qu'on croit pensèrent Miz et Morrison qui se trouvait là comme par hasard à regarder par le trou de la serrure. (Un tirage d'oreille de Hunter qui se sentait envahi d'homosexuels par ici et qui ne pouvait copuler en paix avec sa femme qui voulait aller voir, remit les deux fouineurs à leur place : dans le placard à balais qui commençait à être étroit.)

Les mains expertes de Edge glissèrent le long des cuisses de sa vipère. Il grimpa sur lui à son tour et frôlait sa peau en imitant the Viper ce qui fit frémir Randy de désir. Les dents du blond se débarrassaient du tissu devenu gênant et dévoilèrent ainsi une queue turgescente et au bord de la jouissance. Cela ouvrait l'appétit du blond qui fit glisser sa langue sur le membre rougi de Randy. Il posait de petit baiser, puis remontait le long de la queue d'un coup de langue, puis enfourna totalement le membre du brun dans sa bouche. Il suçait avidement la queue de Randy qui gigotait et grognait de plus belle, poussant des râles de plaisir à mesure que ses bourses se remplissaient.

A l'apogée du plaisir, Edge avala goulument la semence du beau brun qui tremblait encore de son orgasme. D'un coup de main et de rein, il retourna Randy sur le ventre. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son string et se mit à lécher le dos de son partenaire. Randy avait la queue pendant dans le trou de la table de massage. Edge glissa une main le long de sa raie et l'autre retrouvait son membre.

Randy se révulsait de plaisir lorsque Edge lui enfonça un, puis deux, puis trois doigts qui remuaient au creux de lui. Lorsque Randy se sentit près il demanda à Edge de venir en lui, il le voulait plus que jamais.

Edge le pénétra doucement, une main s'activant toujours contre sa queue et l'autre s'accrochant à ses hanches.

Lorsqu'il fut dedans, Randy lui intima l'ordre de bouger. Et les va-et-vient commencèrent, longs et lents d'abord, puis sec et profonds ensuite et enfin brutaux et rapides.

En un râle, Edge se déversa en son beau brun et Randy jouit dans la main de son beau blond. Comblés l'un et l'autre, ils se redressèrent, s'embrassèrent brièvement et se rhabillèrent avant de partir en catimini dans leur propre vestiaire. Ils se sourirent. Une nouvelle complicité était née.

* * *

Dans le placard à balais, les quatre couples s'amusaient moins. Tout le monde piétinait, jacassait et pavoisait sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dehors. Lorsque dans un bruit sec, le placard s'ouvrit et les huit catcheurs se tombèrent dessus mollement.

Se relevant et se dépêtrant tant bien que mal, ils finirent par être tous debout. Et une seule pensée les animaient : aller voir ce qui se passait dans le vestiaire de Hunter.

Ils se déplacèrent lentement, longeant les murs sur fond de musique Mission Impossible, tous en slip évidemment, sauf John qui faisait trainer son manteau de fourrure en faisant un raffut du Diable.

Arrivés devant la porte, Ô miracle, elle était ouverte.

Ils se penchèrent et aperçurent … Stephanie McMahon, allongée les cuisses écartées sur la table de massage, s'enfonçait un god à l'effigie de son mari dans ce que vous savez.

Les huit catcheurs eurent un mouvement de recul et faillirent vomir. Mais au moment de repartir, Hunter déboucha de derrière la porte et se mit à hurler : « Barrez-vous dlààààààààààààààààààà »

Non mais franchement, y a pas moyen de baiser tranquille ici ?

* * *

**Reviews =)**

_*The Viper : avant la prise de finition de Randy, le RKO, il se jette à terre lorsque son adversaire est sonné, rampe comme une vipère, en équilibre sur ses points, simulant des pompes.  
_

_*Tombé : à la fin, pour le décompte (il faut rester au moins 3 secondes à terre, les épaules au sol), le gagnant plaque le perdant au sol comme ceci : .._

_*Pour tous les noms de prises, tapez sur youtube et vous verrez des exemples._


End file.
